


The Crow and the Sinner

by Kougayon



Series: ShuAke Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Goro, Ass Play, Demon!Akira, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Seduction, Wing Kink, demons have really long tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: He has been told time and time again by other angels about how the Great Lord of Hell is cunning, conniving, deceitful, and everything in between. How his silver tongue and charms have the ability to lure others in.However, nobody had warned him that Satanael would be so..so...beautiful.





	The Crow and the Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> For ShuAke Week Day 6: Angels/Demons!
> 
> I’ve been meaning to write this au for sooo long and now I finally have a perfect motivation to do so. I’m so happy with how this turned out. Please enjoy Angel!Goro being seduced by demon lord Pego

There was Heaven. The renowned sacred paradise above the earth, chambered within the vast skies behind pearl colored clouds and gold-plated gates. The land of Angels and sacred beings of old alike. 

Then there was Hell. A complete contradiction to its rivaling lands above, residing more within the depths of the earth amidst eternal flames and cold tundras. The home of the sinners and the sacrilegious. 

Two realms at a constant opposition with one another. 

However, a single, carefully chosen angel has the eligibility to whisk between both. Albeit, as a simple messenger, it’s still quite the honorable position to be handed… Or at least that is what he was told. 

It’s quite a dangerous position, after all. Drifting between the lands of Heaven and Hell and anything in between. Having to face whatever possible dangers await the mere messenger angel between worlds… The thought causes the smaller, pearly white wings on either side of his head to shiver with both nervousness and a hint of excitement, the two larger ones upon his back mimicking the action. 

Well, the higher ups of Heaven  _ did _ specifically choose him for this. He may be fairly new here—having only been an official angel for a few decades, but he’s already come so far in his training. If anyone can do it, it’s him! 

Adjusting his pristine, gold and white robes, he takes a shuddering breath as he finally turns the handle of the large, gold door and enters. 

He immediately takes note of Sae on the other side of the room, seated behind her desk and shuffling through a hefty stack of documents. However, the clack of the new messenger’s heels against the polished marble floor steals her attention. She looks at him and gives a brief yet welcoming smile. 

“Ah, Akechi. Punctual as always I see. I have your first assignment,” she says, pushing back her seat and finally standing after what has likely been hours for her. She places a few neatly packaged scrolls inside of a small shoulder sack and approaches him, handing it off. “Thankfully, you don’t have much ground to cover for today. These are all letters addressed to Satanael directly. I take it you already know the route, correct?”

Goro falters for a moment, surprised. “Satanael? You mean the king of Hell  _ himself… _ ?”

“Is there a problem..?”

He waves a hand. “No, no! It’s just…I am admittedly a bit surprised that they would trust me with something so important right away.” 

The silver-haired woman cocks her head at him. Sae has always been a kind person, he knows that. However, Goro would be lying to himself if he said that she did sometimes lack a bit of a filter when it came to other angelic jobs. “You needn’t worry. It’s a pretty straight forward path there. Just make sure to keep your sword at your hilt and not stray off the map into rogue demon territories.”

“Ah, I see…Sae-san, if I may ask,” Goro fiddles with the strap of his messenger bag rather nervously. “Why me in particular? I have noticed that this position opens up quite often. Why is that?” 

She’s already returned to her desk by the time he asks. “Oh. Well, every single one of the other messengers were either slain by rogue demons along the way or quit the job before they could be.” 

He swallows and squints at her. “I see.” 

_ Honestly, would it kill her to have a little more empathy for my position? I’d love to see any of these higher ups get off their desks and march right into Hellish territory— _

He thinks for a moment, but quickly stops himself. 

_ Wait, no, no. That isn’t how angels should think. It will be fine! It will be fine.  _

He turns to her and bows with a graceful smile. “Thank you, Sae-san. I shall do my best work.” Then he finally takes his leave. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hell is almost exactly as he expected. Red, rocky grounds beneath that of an orange ashen sky, likely colored as such due to the constant fires amidst certain places. A fairly barren land save for the occasional rivers of flames and various mountains. At least for the path that he’s taking. Luckily he doesn’t encounter any ruffian demons along his journey, or at least not until he finally arrives at the King’s palace. 

Speaking of which—The palace itself is nothing short of  _ impressive _ . A jagged set of stairs lead up the front of a small mountain, and at the very top lies an enormous and dark structure. Traveling up the set of steps, Goro is able to peak down into the huge crevices alongside the outer rim of palace, as well as the pits of bright fire within them. The large flames create an intimidating red glow against the palace’s black stone walls. 

The guard demons at the entrance to the throne room acknowledge his lone presence and allow him to pass through. Albeit snickering at his overly pristine get up as he walks by. He falters for a moment when one of them as the nerve to tap the back of his thigh with the butt of their trident. Goro has the temptation to turn back around and give them a piece of his mind, but decides against it. 

_ Calm yourself, Goro. They are just a couple of insignificant guards. Let’s not do anything unbefitting of an angel now— _

“Omph—!!” His thoughts are jolted to a stop when he bumps into something large and solid, tripping over his own robe and stumbling to the floor in the process. 

“Watch where you’re going, birdie” he hears a gruff voice mutter as heavy hooves stomp past him. Not a care in the world for the smaller entity this beast had just knocked over. The fuck. The  _ nerve  _ of this—this piece of filth. Knocking him into the grime-ridden floor as if he was nothing. Perhaps he’d think differently if he caught sight of a flaming sword to his throat—

“Woah, woah. Lucius, that is  _ no way  _ to treat a guest of the palace…” He hears another voice call out, this one much softer and strangely more... _ angelic  _ than any of the other Hellish creatures he’s heard thus far. Goro has the mind to look up in source of the stranger’s voice, and when he does his breath disappears from his lungs. 

Looming over him with an outstretched hand in kind gesture, is arguably one of the most beautiful creatures he’s ever had the privilege to bear witness to. It’s a young man—or, young  _ demon _ rather. Small, shining gold horns curve upwards atop a mop of dark curls on his head. The kindest, smokey gray eyes gaze into his of amber as a gentle smile takes over his lips, the slight flutter of his long dark lashes causes Goro to freeze. His attention momentarily trails downwards to his attire; dark armoresque clothes and metallic boots, as well as a red sash and gold badge draped across his torso. Behind all of  _ that _ , are two, large bat-like wings folded behind him. The angel catches a glimpse of a small amount of black feathers at the base of them. 

This...This isn’t a  _ demon _ , is it? It has to be given where they are, and yet...it can’t possibly be. This man looks absolutely nothing like the demons he’s come across. If anything he looks more like...an  _ angel? _

  
  


He finally realizes that he’s been staring like a fool for far too long. The angel shakes his head and blinks, taking the others hand and allowing himself to be pulled back up to his feet—and, rather  _ close  _ to the demon in the process. 

“You must be Heaven’s new messenger. I do hope you'll forgive my advisor for knocking you over like that. I’ll be sure to have a  _ word _ with him about it later.” 

Fuck. He’s even more handsome up close… 

“Ah! Right, where are my manners. I am Satanael, king of Hell. Although  _ you _ …” Still holding onto Goro’s hand, the king guides his knuckles towards his lips as he bows somewhat to kiss them. His eyes never once leaving his. “...may call me by my true name. Akira.”

Is this real? He feels like he’s going to faint. 

Wait…king?  _ The  _ King!? The one he’s supposed to—

Goro’s attention eventually drifts away from the gorgeous man before him and downwards to his once white clothes, which are now covered in soot from falling upon the floor. His expression instantly sours. Akira must have taken note of the sudden change in his demeanor as well as his smile caves slightly. 

“Hell is so… _ unclean _ .”

“I beg your pardon..?”

Goro shivers. “Ugh—Nothing! Just,  _ here _ —” he quickly reaches into his satchel to pull out the bundle of scrolls and letters and pushes them into the king’s hands. First impression and manners be damned. He’s lost all patience at this point. “These are for you, I simply came here to deliver them. And…ugh, would it truly pain you to do a bit of  _ dusting  _ around here? This  _ is  _ a palace.”

Akira simply stares at the angel, dumbstruck. 

“Now, p-please excuse me.” Before Goro’s heart can start racing again from the look in this weird king’s eyes, he shudders and bows, taking his leave. Leaving behind a befuddled King of Hell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It has only been a few days since his first meeting with the king, and Goro still finds himself unable to think of anything other than  _ him _ . Questions constantly swirling in his thoughts about the strange demonic creature. He has been told time and time again by other angels about how the Great Lord of Hell is cunning, conniving, deceitful, and everything in between. How his silver tongue and charms have the ability to lure others in. However, nobody had warned him that Satanael would be so..so... _ beautiful _ . 

All the more reason why he had felt his heart pound again when Sae handed him his daily deliveries earlier this morning…One of them addressed to the king. 

_ I’m going to have to meet him again…  _ the angel thinks to himself.  _ I should not be this enthralled with someone I am supposed to deem an enemy...and yet. Why does the very idea of meeting him again make me… _

He shakes his head. No. He has to get a better hold of himself. He’s the King of Hell! There is nothing about him that’s worth getting involved in! Those kind eyes are just deceitful. Yes those…captivating gray eyes… 

“ _ Ughh, _ ” he groans aloud, shaking his head again. This time, so hard that it causes sparks to fly off of his halo. 

Soon he finds himself within the throne room of the palace again. Before, he didn’t have a cha ve to observe it like all the other darkened architecture in this place, but now that he’s able to, it’s strange. The throne room is large, as expected, of course. Tall dark and red walls with gold trimming along the sides. A marble etching of a pentagram in the center of the floor before the throne. His head tilts up and he catches sight of the king looking directly at him with a neutral expression, his chin resting on a fist in what seems like perpetual boredom. Goro swallows his breath and approaches him with letters in hand. 

“For you,” he says. Handing the scrolls over as a clawed hand carefully takes them.

Goro stands there for a moment, expecting the king to say something. But he remains silent, only staring at the other with that same blank expression. Oh no… Has he done something wrong? Or…perhaps their last meeting caused offense to the king. Ugh, suddenly the angel feels rather foolish. Enemy or not, all he had done was treat him with simple kindness. Only for him to repay him by not even so much of a ‘thank you,’ but an overly honest gripe about the cleanliness. 

Goro excuses himself and bows his head slightly, turning to leave as quickly as his shame can carry him until that familiar voice rings out to him again. 

“This is an odd request, so feel free to refuse, but would you like to join me for wine?” 

Goro pauses and turns back around to meet his gaze, confused. 

“Or perhaps tea would be more to an angel’s liking?”

Goro squints. “Tea..? You have tea in  _ Hell? _ ”

The king laughs softly. “We’re not  _ that _ barren down here.”

Goro ponders the offer for a moment, genuinely considering whether or not this is a good idea. This is the  _ King of Hell _ after all. He could be deceiving him—But, then again, it is just tea. Well...refusal would be impolite, would it not? 

.

.

.

  
  


Tea and coffee sessions with the demon king become somewhat of a routine thing within their meetings. Which is quite often given the amount of letters and harsh words exchanged between Heaven and Hell. Goro surprisingly begins to finds himself actually  _ enjoying  _ their time together. Being around the ruler of Hell almost feels…natural. As strange as it sounds. Goro for some reason begins to find himself drawn closer and closer to his wicked presence. He’s so much different than demons or angels alike. A kinder heart, yet rebellious intentions. 

How strange this feels. 

That same, strange feeling is amplified even more during their current session. 

“Thank you for joining me once more. I must say that you truly have been wonderful company.”

Goro smiles. “Ahaha, it is no trouble. Tea and coffee hours are always much better with a companion to bask in it with.” 

“Yes, I agree,” says Akira. “Especially when said companion is one as beautiful as you.” 

Akira doesn't miss the way Goro’s face flushes at the comment as the angel deliberately avoids his gaze. And he especially doesn't miss the way his thighs shift and press together ever so slightly underneath his robes, almost as if he is trying to suppress a sudden feeling summoned by the demon’s consistent flirting. Speaking of which, he’s noticed some rather subtle changes in the other’s behavior and in the overall way he carries himself. His attire, for example, has become less… layered. Now why would that be?

“I must admit,” says the king as he sets his cup down, “I am honestly surprised to see that you would accept my invitations this often. Most others would have thought my offer to be borderline insane.”

Goro allows himself a smile. “Well, I did find it to be strange initially. But I was taught that angels should always be polite and accepting of hospitality.”

“Ah. So then, do you always just do what those higher ups of yours insist is right, or was this your own decision?”

Goro scowls slightly, setting his cup onto the saucer in his hand. “What do you mean by that?”

“Please do not take offense. It was a genuine observation. You really are much different than any of the other angels I’ve seen. It’s just that…do you never tire of doing every little thing that you are told? Like, I am certain that most of your higher ups would not have accepted a tea invitation with the devil himself. Doesn't it feel better to make your own decisions every now and then?”

Now  _ this _ , catches the angel off guard. Although…he does have somewhat of a point. It does always feel as if he is being controlled in some way or another up there. The fact that this flawed messenger system resulting in slain angels still exists being a good example of that much. 

“I suppose you do have a point. I…yes, actually. I agree, it does feel rather refreshing to be able to act as my own boss every now and then,” he laughs softly. 

“You agree? Hm.”

Goro cocks his head. “What..? Is there something wrong with me finding logic in your statement?”

“No it’s just,” he pauses, then a small, yet ever so wicked smile stretches his lips. “That isn’t typically something an angel is supposed to agree with.”

Goro falters. The realization of what he just said hitting him hard. He sets his cup and saucer down with a frown and rises with his satchel. “Excuse me, I must return to my work. Thank you for the tea.” He then leaves. However, behind him, the demon king’s wicked smile grows ever larger. 

The faint flap of smaller wings from behind him catches the Akira’s attention. The bat-cat places himself gracefully at his side and looks up. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with trying to transform him?” says Morgana. “I mean there are plenty of other actual  _ demons  _ in Hell for you to claim as a bride. Why another  _ angel  _ of all things!?”

“ _ That _ , Mona, is no angel.”

“Huh...!?”

“Or at least...he shouldn’t be. He’s far too impure. Much like me before I fell.” He reaches for his cup again, placing the porcelain to his still smiling lips. “Poor angel. He spends so much time above, deprived of something as simple as pleasure… He must be so  _ curious. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Akechi…?” Sae’s eyes widen when she sees the lower tips of his wings when he turns around to leave, the feathers having turned a shade darker than she’s used to seeing on an angel. “Are you…okay?”

“Hm?” he says, glancing back as he opens the door. “Um. Yes? I feel quite fine actually. Is there a problem, Sae-san?” 

She pauses for a moment and shakes her head, reaching for her tea. “N-No, it’s nothing. Perhaps I am just seeing things.”

The brunette laughs. “Aha, it must be from all of that work you are doing. You should consider taking a break. All of that fraudulent Heavenly business can’t possibly be good for the skin.” Goro misses the way Sae spits out her tea at the uncouth statement he just made as he walks out of the room. 

  
  
  
  


The more time Goro spends with the demon, the more he finds himself… _ changing.  _

In more ways than one. 

And it’s definitely caught the attention of his fellow angels. 

For one, his behaviorisms have changed quite a bit. His usual  _ ‘pristine, polite, pretty little angel’ _ mannerisms are practically melting away to reveal themselves as a facade to his true nature. Anything from talking back to his peers, to using far more foul language than an angel is permitted to. 

There’s also the subtle change in his attire. His long, heavy robes soon become replaced with even shorter, less layered ones. Socks, sashes, and undershirts discarded to reveal more of his chest and thighs. Not to mention the various new  _ feelings  _ and  _ urges  _ he’s been finding himself slave to. Just the mere thought of the demon king now fills not only his heart, but his groin with somewhat insatiable feelings. It’s strange, he thinks. The way his hands feel almost drawn to touching those parts of him. 

It’s amazing. He’s never felt these things before! And yet, he still doesn’t understand any of it. Perhaps Akira can provide some answers when he visits next. 

  
  
  
  
  


Something about the king’s demeanor is  _ different  _ this time around. 

Goro currently finds himself seated upon their usual spot in the palace’s dining hall at the end of the long table. This time with Akira sitting unusually close to the angel. Goro has to hold back a bashful smile at the way their knees occasionally touch. 

“You seem different, angel.”

“Different? Whatever do you mean?”

Akira eyes him carefully. “I’ve noticed you’re acting a bit less… _ angelic  _ than you typically do.”

“Oh,” he says, wings folding behind him. “That is..a bad thing?” 

“Oh no, not at all. In fact, I find it relieving that you are embracing your truer personality.” 

His truer personality. Huh. He hadn’t thought about it before but, perhaps he is right. He  _ has  _ felt more liberating as of late. More...free?

“You and I are very alike, you know. In more ways than you can imagine. Definitely more ways than your higher ups would like for you to know.” Goro takes note of the way Akira inches closer to him, their shins now making contact under the table as well. He swallows. “What do you mean…?”

“Have they ever told you the tale of who I am? Who your ‘enemy’ is?”

The brunette ponders for a moment. “All we have been told, aside from the fact that you are supposedly an enemy, is that you are some rogue demon who used his found charismatic charms to rally people into your own faction to combat the righteousness of Heaven…” 

He tilts his head with a smirk. “Well, at least they got half of it right. But no, I’m not some ‘rogue demon’ or whatever those swines call it.” He leans in closer then, placing his chin in his hand and locking eyes with his companion. “Actually, I am an angel. Much like yourself.”

Goro’s eyes widen. “An angel..!? But that’s—”

“Definitely nothing like how you were all taught? Mm, yeah. The higher ups in Heaven have a knack for twisting up the truth for the sake of ‘prosperity.’ Ignorance is bliss in their eyes, I suppose.” 

“But…how? What happened!?”

Akira’s gray eyes flicker with a hint of momentary sadness, but then quickly returns to its usual state of fire and determination. Unrepentant. Unyielding. 

“I was the second son of your leader, Yaldabaoth. One of his archangels. All powerful and protecting. But, I didn’t care for the way He and the other archangels would use their influence and power to control humankind as well as the other, smaller angels. So I rebelled against him for freedom and used my own influence to bestow free will and chaos upon humanity. Obviously the Heavenly officials then disowned me, and before I knew it, I lost my footing upon the clouds, and fell.” 

“I don’t know what to say…” he blinks. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

He snorts. “Oh, trust me. I wanted to. However, I knew you wouldn’t have believed me. At least not while you were still so heavily under Heaven’s influence. That’s one of the reasons why I consistently invited you here. I saw a bit of that same  _ ‘I don’t like where I am in this world and I want to break free’  _ spirit within you as I had. I wanted to help draw that out of you. Did it work?”

“I…I think it did.” 

“I’m glad for that then. Although…” Akira’s eyes turn soft then. His gaze for once flickers away from Goro’s for a brief moment. “I must admit that in the process, I have found myself fallen again,” he lays a hand atop his own and Goro seizes, “but this time, in a different way.” 

When his gaze returns to Goro’s, the brunette feels all air leave him. His heart pounds within his chest harder than he’s ever experienced before and… he’s so close. So, so close. Those eyes, his touch and… Akira’s smokey, firewood scent is making Goro feel something warm and bubbly and tight in his middle. 

“Tell me,  _ Goro _ ,” Akira’s voice deepens as his other hand comes up to brush against his knee, slowly traveling up his thigh and underneath his robe while the angel’s breath hitches at the intimate use of his name, “Wouldn’t you like to just stop worrying about appearances all the time and have something you want for once? How would you feel… about joining me instead?”

“What..?” Goro breathes. A small gasp escapes his lips as the other’s hand squeezes his thigh. 

“I have been looking for someone to rule Hell alongside me. Someone to share this eternity with. Someone cunning and strong willed. Someone to belong to and to belong to me in return.” 

“I…” He doesn’t even know what to think at this moment. It’s all so much. 

Before he knows it, Akira is so much closer to him. His face just a mere inches from his own. The fangs protruding from his deadly smile just practically hovering over the flesh of the brunette’s lips. “How would you like to be my bride? You, on my bed, for eternity. As mine and mine alone. What do you say?”

The air immediately becomes tense. Goro finds himself at a loss for thought or words as Akira’s hand continues to stroke the knuckles of his own, his other mimicking the action against the upper part of his thigh. Become his bride..? A co-ruler? To rule in Hell rather than serve in Heaven. And alongside someone he’s come to cherish so much at that. He would only be lying to himself if he said that the offer did not indeed entice him. 

His eyes still haven’t left the demon’s. The current space between them is so intimate as Akira’s lips now barely brush against his own and Goro swears his heart is beating so fast and so hard that the demon can likely hear it. He feels his wings instinctively shiver at the feeling of his gentle, warm breath against his face. That timeless way the king looks at him as if he’s the most important thing in the realm. Goro’s thighs shift together and a small moan slips his tongue when Akira’s fingers dip into the curve of his hip… His hands feel incredible and he’s only barely been touched. He wants more—No, he  _ needs _ more. 

“It is your choice, of course. I can stop at any moment, you know,” He whispers. “Or shall I continue—”

The demon doesn’t even get a chance to finish as the angel’s hands grip his sash and pulls him in to finally capture his lips. To which Akira, albeit surprised at first, quickly regains himself and obliges. His hands coming to entangle within Goro’s brown locks and pull him ever closer, smiling wryly into the kiss. 

The kiss is rather messy at first, with the brunette pushing so far into it that their teeth constantly clack, drool running down the sides of their mouths as he keeps angling himself oddly. Such impatience. Goro is  _ clearly  _ inexperienced, but obviously Akira cannot blame him for that. He will just simply have to show him, then. Especially when now they’ll have an eternity to perfect it. 

Akira decides to oblige his new bride. Cupping his sweet face within his hands, he readjusts their positions and angles his head  _ just right _ as the sloppy kisses soon turn to slower, softer ones. The demon’s tongue prods gently at the space between his lips, requesting entry to which Goro immediately grants. Akira runs his tongue everywhere he can muster. His teeth, the roof of his mouth, and especially against the angel’s own tongue. 

Akira pulls back only for a second to mutter a question against his swollen lips. “Would you like to join me in bed, my darling...and indulge in a night of  _ sin _ with your king?”

Goro whines at the loss of contact and answers by diving in for another kiss. “Mm..mm…” The twisting and swirling motions and overall intimacy of their kiss causes Goro to moan into his mouth, gripping his new lover’s shirt even tighter. How sweet. He wants even more. 

And who is Akira to deny his new bride?

In one swift motion, Akira stands, scooping the lust-dazed angel into his arms and bridal carrying him to his  _ personal _ chambers. 

It’s admittedly difficult to pull such an adorably clingy Goro off of him, even for a moment, but he does so to properly lay him on the large bed. Careful not to hurt his wings as he lays him on his stomach. 

Akira then crawls onto the mattress after him, quietly removing his own garments while settling himself in an upright position on his knees behind the sweet angel. He leans over to carefully tuck his arms beneath his, and lifts him up, pulling the brunette into his lap with his back to him. His soft wings brushing against the bare of his chest. 

The demon’s wandering hands quickly find their way to the sash of his white robe, slowly undoing the knot and pulling the thin veil of attire open to expose his naked torso to his touch. 

“Akira…” Goro sighs as the other’s hands glide across his stomach, his chest, the rosy buds of his nipples, his naked thighs— _ anywhere  _ and  _ everywhere  _ the king can explore. Eventually, his curious touches take him downwards once again, to the base of the angel’s untouched cock. 

“Ah!” Goro gasps, surprised. The intense feeling causes him to groan helplessly as all he can do is writhe within the other’s lap and press himself back against him. Akira wants to take his time with this. To savour every possible second of the angel’s beautiful sounds and reactions to even the lightest of contact. His fingers cautiously wrap around his base, then slowly drags his grip upwards along his shaft and up to the crown of his cock where his thumbs smoothes over the head. He smirks against the angel’s neck when he feels beads of pre-cum already beginning to form. 

“My, my. So eager already, are we, my sweet angel?” Akira mutters hotly against his nape. All the while his hands increase the pace of their strokes much to his lover’s begging. Long, languid strokes and squeezes along his shaft, his thumb occasionally sliding up to graze the underside of his head and press against the crown in a way that practically makes the angel go crazy. All of it causing Goro to twitch and gasp within his hold even more. Akira drags his lips up his neck and to his ear. 

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?”

Goro merely responds with a slow, dizzy nod. Far too lost in his haze to think straight. 

“Why is it a sin, to allow yourself this? To bask in the pleasure of another’s touch? Why would they forbid this Above?” he whispers hotly. “Why would your lord make his servants capable of feeling such pleasure, yet forbid them to seek it?” 

“I…”

“You look so beautiful like this. So deliciously helpless within my lap. The sounds you make are just as inviting. Your sweet moans are like a melody to my ears. One I feel I could listen to for eternity.” 

“It’s...It’s so—h-hahh!!” His attempt at words are quickly reduced to high pitched moans as his first and only orgasm hits him like a powerful force. “Ohhh..!!” He quickly throws his head back against his demon’s shoulder, his snowy wings flaring out and trembling as he cums for the first time in his angelic life. 

Akira cannot help but smirk into the crook of his neck. Watching his beloved angel finally give into sin is quite possibly the greatest moment of his immortal life. The demon runs his greedy hands along his now coated stomach, collecting the spend between his fingers to slick his own cock underneath the angel in preparation. 

“Did that feel good, my love…?” he murmurs softly into the crook of the other's gasping throat. Goro responds with another slow, silent nod, eyes shut tight as he rides out the waves of his ecstasy. “Would you like to feel even more?”

“Y-Yes…!” Goro groans, his voice hoarse. 

Akira chuckles darkly into his skin, pleased with his enthusiasm. “Very well, then.”

With still the utmost care, Akira pulls the angel away and lays him upon his stomach once more. In the next moment, he feels his hands gripping the pale flesh of his hips, pulling him back and upwards until his ass is presented properly to him like an offering. Goro gasps loudly into the sheets when he feels something hot and slick lap against his hole. The damn demon’s  _ tongue. _

Akira laughs. “Apologies. It’s just that I had been craving your ass ever since I first saw you in those robes.” Goro squeaks when he feels his sharp teeth mouth gently at one of his cheeks. 

His tongue re-enters him then, the snake-like length burying itself so deeply within the writhing angel. So deep, in fact, that Goro winces and lets out a raspy moan when he feels the forked tip of the slick muscle begin to lap against his prostate, flicking against his innermost walls. The demon’s equally kiss-swollen lips continue to suck and press against his sensitive entrance with his face buried as far up between the soft mounds of flesh as possible. “A-Akira…I—Ah..”

The brunette’s sweet sounds of newfound pleasure causes a cross between a moan and a chuckle to escape Akira then. The vibrations cause Goro’s sensitive entrance to twitch even more as he lets out a stuttering sigh. 

Eventually, he finally retracts his tongue. Goro whines at the sudden loss of feeling. “Oh, do not worry, my love,” the demon reassures him, a clawed hand resting atop his marked-up cheek as he thumbs over his slick and well prepped entrance. “You will have  _ plenty  _ more opportunities to enjoy my mouth, I assure you.” He leans in to press a loving kiss to his rosy hole before pulling away to admire the artistry of bite marks and bruises across his lover’s body. His neck, chest, hips, thighs, and perfect ass all decorated with beautiful splotches of blue and red. His hole wonderfully stretched and prepped with his tongue. He licks his lips at the sight. 

“Fuck, I just…you are so beautiful, Goro. So, so beautiful,” the demon mutters as both of his hands come up to grip either side of his hips, pulling him close. The tip of his erection pressing against the angel’s virgin entrance. He’s more than ecstatic, but willing to be as patient as it takes for his angel. “Are you ready, my love?” 

Goro nods, face buried into the mattress out of heated embarrassment. However, the excited wriggling of his hips tells all. Cute. 

Akira grins, his fingers indenting into the soft flesh as he finally,  _ finally  _ enters him at last. 

“A-Ah..!” Goro’s erratic gasps soon settle into deep sighs of pleasure as Akira gradually slides his length into him, submerging himself completely till the hilt of his cock makes contact with his sensitive hole. Sheathing himself fully within the angel. Proceeding with his movements in response to Goro's wanton groans. 

“Goro…angel,” the demon groans, rhythm picking up as well as his pace, his hips now practically slamming into the cushion of his gorgeous ass. His clawed hands sink into the pale flesh of his hips, pulling him back against his thrusts as he fucks him from behind. The tip of his cock consistently abusing his prostate and sweet spots while all Goro can do is grip the sheets and drool. “ _ Fuck _ , you f-feel incredible.”

“A-Akira,” Goro moans, “I f-feel…” Goro’s walls soon tighten around him. He’s close. Both of them are. 

Akira’s wastes no time. He immediately slides his hands up hips back, towards the location of his wings as his fingers wrap around their stem and stroke. 

“A-AHH!!” The effects are almost instant. Goro’s back arches in reaction to the touches as a hoarse cry escapes his throat. Akira merely grins as his thumbs continue rubbing at the base of his prized wings. A gesture of deep affection among angels. After all, wings are considered the most intimate part of an angel. It is why touching another’s had always been forbidden Above. 

“It feels incredible knowing exactly how to rip these beautiful sounds out of you. Knowing exactly where to touch you and please you the most.” Akira chuckles. “After all, I was an angel once too, you know.”

“Aki..Ahh…” 

Akira’s fingers continue their rhythmic massages along the other’s wing base, dragging up along the shaft and carefully caressing the more feathery areas with all the love in the world. 

“Fuck,” the demon curses under his breath. “I can’t wait to spend eternity with you, I can’t wait to be able to show you all of these amazing things about your angelic body that those  _ beasts  _ Above kept hidden from you for so long. It fills me with warmth knowing that I finally have another to bask in my pleasures with, to show all of these forbidden secrets to. You deserve nothing but the utmost pleasures, Goro~”

“A-Akira—please, I…I can’t—AGHH!!” 

The angel’s loud, shameless cries of delectation echo throughout the bedroom as he cums once again. This time, harder than before. Tears fill his eyes as the feeling of hot, demonic seed quickly fill his ass, every last drop slowly being pumped into him with each gradual thrust. After several long moments, the demon king finally pulls out. And below him, he’s able to relish in the fruit of he and his lover’s labor. 

Akira bites his lip and watches with loving eyes as the white of Goro's wings slowly begin to melt away while a pitch black color envelops the whole of it. Replacing the pure, snowy feathers with ones of eclipsed night. Head wings and all. His halo shedding its false gold color and becoming dampened with even more black. He chuckles darkly at the sight of it. 

“ _ Much _ better.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
